


endlessly beautiful

by goddessorcat



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: titriyorum, sarsılıyorum,senin görüntün ile,kalbim sersemlemiş,gözlerimin önündeki sensin,sonsuz bir şekilde güzelsin.(taeil - inspiring)





	1. 하나

 Genç kız, renkli perçemlerini yüzünden çekerek beresini düzeltti; hava oldukça soğuktu, nefesini görebiliyordu. Akmış makyajını temizleyebilmek için caddedeki bir mağazanın vitrininin önünde durdu, yansıması ona acınası bir şekilde bakıyordu. Tam da hissettiği gibi gözükmekteydi, yaşayan bir ölüydü.

 Çantasından çıkardığı sarı renkli mendili alıp göz altlarına akan siyah boyayı sildi, kırmızı gözleri hariç daha iyi gözüküyordu. Yansımasına konsantre olmuşken telefonunun bildirim sesi ile irkildi, mesajın ondan gelmiş olması için dua ederek eline aldığında yanıldığını gördü, bir süre konuşmasalar iyi olacak gibiydi.

 Yeniden ağlamak istemiyordu, yeterince güçsüz düşmüştü. Adının seslenildiğini duyduğunda kafasını kaldırıp etrafa baktı, ona doğru koşmayı deneyen oğlanı gördüğünde yüzünde istemsiz bir gülümseme belirmişti. Elinde dumanın çıktığı iki bardak kahve vardı. Oğlan ona kocaman bir gülümseme bahşederek kahve bardaklarından birisini ona uzattı.

 "Kendime sıcak bir şeyler arıyordum, seni gördüğümde senin de ihtiyacın olabileceğini düşündüm."

 Kız gülümseyerek teşekkür ettiğinde, içinde bir şeylerin daha kırıldığını hissetmişti. İçten içe ağlıyor gibi hissediyordu, bağırışlar hala kulaklarında çınlamaktaydı.

 Kahve bardağını dudaklarına götürerek bir yudum aldı, favorisinin tadı ağzına yayıldığında başını sallayarak gülümsedi ve teşekkür etti. Bu durumda ona en iyi gelecek şeylerden birisi kahveydi, diğeri ise en iyi arkadaşı ile eski günleri anabilmekti. Erkek arkadaşı olduğundan beri ona vakit ayıramıyordu, ondan hoşlanmayan Moon-Soo'nun da bundaki payı oldukça büyüktü.

 (Kıskanıyordu, evet, doğru kelime buydu.)

 Bunun olmasını kesinlikle istememişti. Onunla olan her fotoğraf için yüzü asık geçen bir saat, her buluşma için tartışmalar ve final. Böyle bir felaketi kendi elleri ile yaratmış olamazdı.

 Çıkmaya başladıklarından beri bu fırtınanın yaklaştığını bilmemezlikten geliyordu, sonu ise hiç düşünmemişti. (Henüz sona gelmemişlerdi, Tanrı'ya şükür.) Başını sallayarak düşüncelerini kafasından çıkarmayı denedi, o çoktan yürümeye başlamış, önüne geçmişti. Kahveden bir yudum daha alarak onun arkasından ilerledi, caddedeki mağazaları birer birer geçiyorlardı. Vitrinler hiçbir zaman ilgisini çekmemiş olan türden kıyafetlerle doluydu, sıradan, modaya uygun. O her zaman farklı olmayı seçmişti, caddenin sonundaki küçük stüdyo da bunun kanıtları ile doluydu.

 Kapının başında duran dostuna baktı, kahve bardağını yere bırakmış ve çökmüştü, anahtarla boğuşarak kapıyı açmak için mücadele veriyordu. Kilitler oldukça eskiydi, açmak fazlasıyla zor oluyordu. Garip ve takırtılı bir sesle açılan kilit, kapının da benzer bir sesle açılmasına izin verdi. Duvarlarına onlarca çizim taslağı asılmış olan stüdyo tamamlanmamış tablolar ile dolup taşmaktaydı. Bir anlamda bu stüdyo yarım kalmış anılar ile çevrelenmişti.

 Eşikte takılan Taeil'in sırtına tosladığında gülerek kahvesini dengede tutmayı denedi, bu sırada o da kendi kahvesinin dökülmesine hayıflanıyordu. Gülerek omzuna vurdu, kendisini yeniden neşeli hissetmişti. Geçmişe geri dönmek her zaman iyi gelirdi, şimdiki zamanın ona hiçbir faydası yoktu, sadece sahte bir gülümsemeden ibaretti.

 Bazen şanssızlığın kaderi olduğunu düşünürdü, bazen de özel olarak seçtiğini. Seçim yapmada asla iyi olamamıştı, şu ana kadar tek yaptığı iyi seçim de onunla arkadaş olmaktı. Her ne kadar Moon-Soo buna kızsa da, bu fikrini savunmaya devam edecekti. Bir anlığına kalbinde keskin bir sızı duydu, Moon-Soo olmadığı yerlerde bile iğrenç aurasını hissettiriyordu. Uyarılara kulak asmamıştı, cezasını çekecekti.

 Odanın ortasına kadar gelip durdu, etrafı yarım düşünceler ile doluydu. Bitirilmek için yalvarır gibiydiler, düşüncelerin ve renklerin zihnine akın ettiğini hissedebiliyordu. Gülüş sesini duyduğunda irkildi, odada tek başına olmadığını unutmuş gibiydi. Taeil odanın diğer köşesinde oturmuş, koruyabildiği son kahve yudumlarının tadına varmaya çalışıyordu.

 ''Ne zamandır çizmiyordun?''

 Uzun bir uykudan uyanmış gibi hissediyordu, kötü bir rüya görmüş ve gözlerini gerçekliğe açmıştı. Sahi, en son ne zaman resim çizmişti? En az altı ay olmuş olmalıydı, nasıl çizileceğini unutmuş olmaktan korkuyordu. Şövaleye yerleştirilmiş boş bir tuval bulabilmek için etrafa bakındı, pencerenin önüne konumlandırılmış bir tane bulduğunda ise neredeyse koşarak şövalenin yanına gitti, bir tabure bulup önüne çekti, gözleriyle malzemeleri kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. O sırada dostu da odanın köşesindeki müzik seti ile güreşiyordu, sete karşı zafer kazandığında odayı tatlı bir melodi doldurdu. Gülümsemesine engel olmayı başaramazken eline sivri uçlu bir kurşun kalem aldı. Ayak sesleri önüne düşen bir gölge ile ona ulaşmıştı.

 ''Ne çizeceksin?''

 Düşünür gibi yaparak dudaklarını büzdü, aklında hiçbir fikir yoktu. 

 ''Seni çizmeme ne dersin?'' 

 Oğlanın yüzü komik bir gülümseme ile aydınlanmıştı, başındaki bereyi çıkarıp tekrar taktıktan sonra kafasını onaylayan bir biçimde salladı. Etrafına bakınarak yakında bir taburenin olup olmadığını kontrol etti, kız eskiz defterini çıkarırken onu engellemeye çalıştı.

 ''Hayır, modellik yapmana gerek yok, kendin ol yeter.''

 Kendisini geriye çekip biraz daha düşündükten sonra, çizmeye başladı. Kalem kağıt üzerinde hışırtılar çıkararak hareket ederken kızın duygu ve duyuları körelmiş gibiydi. Oğlan onu odanın diğer köşesinden izliyordu, uzun zaman sonra dostunu tekrar eskisi gibi görebilmek onu mutlu etmişti. Her şey yolunda gidiyormuş gibi hissediyordu. 

''Nasıl olacağını merak ediyorum.''

 Kafasını kaldırmadan güldü, onu meraklandırmaya devam edeceği kesindi. işin doğrusu kendisi bile tam olarak ne çizeceğinden emin değildi, sadece onu en güzel haliyle resmetmek istiyordu. kalemin arka kısmıyla kafasını kaşırken ne çizeceği yavaşça aklında belirmeye başlamıştı. 

 Onun en güzel hali, güldüğü zamandı. Onu gülerken çizmeliydi, o sonsuz güzellikte olan anı dondurmanın bir yolunu bulmalıydı.


	2. 둘

  Stüdyodan çıktıklarında, hava çoktan kararmıştı, kol kola girmiş yürüyorlardı. Sabahleyin ellerinde olan kahve bardaklarının yerini ise bira şişeleri almıştı, soğuk havayı hissetmiyorlardı bile. Sadece birbirlerine  bakıyor ve gülüyorlardı. 

  Haenim içinden aynı dileği defalarca tekrarlamıştı. _Bu anın sonsuza dek sürmesini istiyorum._

  Eve gittiğinde, saat gece yarısını geçiyordu ve Moon-Soo evde değildi, böylece arayışını gizlemesine gerek yoktu. Nerede olduğuna dair tek bir endişesi bile yoktu, o iğrenç arkadaşları ile oyun oynamaya dalmıştı muhtemelen, onu aramaya tenezzül bile etmemişti. Odasına girdiğinde etrafa bakınarak eski oyuncak ayısını nereye koyduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı; bu eski ayıyı küçükken ona Taeil hediye etmişti, bu gerçeği gizleyerek onu evde tutmayı başarabiliyordu. Yatağının arkasına baktığında, bulamamıştı. Dolabını açıp içini yavaşça keşfetmeye başladığında, eli tüylü bir şeye çarptı. Hevesle o şeye tırnaklarını saplayarak çektiğinde, başarıya ulaşmıştı. 

  Soluk pembe, orta büyüklükteki pelüş ayı kıyafetlerden oluşan bir dağı delerek çıktığında sevinçten ciyaklama benzeri bir ses çıkardı.  Ayıyı ters çevirip sırt kısmındaki dikişlerdeki hatalı kısmı bulmaya çalıştı, iki eliyle bozuk dikişleri çekiştirerek ipleri koparmaya çabalıyordu. Koparmayı başardığında elleri kıpkırmızı olmuştu ve parmak uçları sızlıyordu, ayının içindeki elyaf dışarıya dökülürken elini içine daldırdı. Fotoğraf kağıdının yapışkan yüzeyi eline geldiğinde hepsini tek seferde içinden çıkarmak için kavramaya çalıştı. Çok fazla fotoğraf vardı ve her an Moon-Soo eve dönebilirdi. Çıkarabildiği fotoğrafları düzeltmeye uğraşmadan yatağın üstüne döktü, istediğini bulabilmeyi umuyordu. 

  Fotoğraflar ayının içinde kaldıkları süre boyunca katlanmış, yıpranmıştı. Bir yandan kıvrılan kenarları düzeltiyor, diğer yandan da fotoğrafları basılı yüzleri üstte olacak şekilde tekrardan bir deste oluşturuyordu, bitirdiğinde gülümseyerek yerinde kıpırdandı. Destenin en üstünde duran fotoğrafa baktı, kaç yaşındaydılar, on iki mi? Kısacık kesilmiş kumral saçları, yuvarlak çerçeveli gözlükleri ile çirkin ördek yavrusundan farksızdı. Taeil ise yanında dikilmiş sırıtıyordu, kısacık kesilmiş saçları ve gülünce daha da küçülerek adeta kaybolan gözleri ile çok sevimliydi. Kıkırdayarak resmi kenara bıraktı, daha yeni olanlara ihtiyacı vardı. 

  Bundan sonraki fotoğraf biraz daha yeniydi, lisede olmalıydılar. Saçları kahküllüydü ve sivilceli yüzünde saçma bir gülümseme vardı. Bu sefer de Taeil'in görüntüsü felaketti, kötü kesimli saçları ve kızarmış yüzü onu çok farklı gösteriyordu. Gülümsemesi her zamanki gibi şirin olsa da aynı zamanda garip bir şekilde itici gözükmeyi başarıyordu. Bu fotoğrafı ondan uzak tutmalıydı, imha etmeyi deneyebilirdi. 

  Fotoğraflara bakmak ona büyüdükleri gerçeğini tekrardan hatırlattı, eskisi gibi değillerdi, sorumlulukları zorlayıcıydı. Yetişkinlerin dünyasına girişleri düşündüğünden de acı verici olmuştu. O başarmıştı -en azından öyle gözüküyordu- ama Haenim kesinlikle tökezlemiş, büyümüş olmaktan nefret etmişti. Hırsla yeni olan fotoğrafları ayının içine yeniden sıkıştırdıktan sonra küçüklük fotoğraflarına yöneldi. 

  Yeniden hepsine göz gezdirdiğinde düşünmeden edemedi, özlemişti çocukluk masumiyetini... Hızla geçen zaman sorunları beraberinde getiriyordu, her bir sorunun ardından yorulan zihni değiştiriyordu insanı, kaybediyordu masumiyetini. Haenim yeniden çocuk olduğu zamanlara dönmek istiyordu,  her günün ardından gelen sorunlardan kaçıp kurtulmayı diliyordu, sorumluluklarının altında ezilmediği o günlere özlem duyuyordu.

  Kapının açılma sesini duyduğunda kalan fotoğrafları çantasına atıp ayıcığı dolabın içine tıktı, ortada bırakması tehlikeli olabilirdi. Telefonla konuşan Moon Soo'nun sesi kulağına geldiğinde dişlerini sıktı, öyle sarhoş olmalıydı ki kelimeleri yanlış telaffuz ediyordu. Yüzünü buruşturarak ayağa kalktı, tişörtünü çekiştirdikten sonra kapıdan içeriye bir bakış attı. Kendisini kanepeye atmış, arkadaşıyla plan yapmayı deniyordu. İçinden birkaç küfür savurduktan sonra ceketini attığı yerden alıp giydi, kapıya doğru döndüğünde sevgilisinin sarhoş kahkahasını duymuştu. Bir anlığına duraksadıktan sonra odasına geri dönüp dolabın karşısında durdu.

  Ondan bir süre uzak dursa iyi olacaktı. 

  Dolabın kapaklarını yeniden açarak birkaç kıyafet kaptı ve çantasının içine tepiştirdi, raflardan birisine gizlenmiş eskiz defterini de bularak çantasına attı, kendisini garip hissediyordu. Neredeyse koşarak kapıya gittiğinde Moon-Soo'nun sızmış olduğunu gördü, rahat bir nefes alarak kapının yanındaki çengele asılı olan anahtarlarını aldı, kapıyı açarken bir anlığına tereddüt etse de bağırışları kulaklarında çınlamaya başlamıştı. 

  Kapıyı arkasından kapadığı an elini cebine atıp telefonunun orada olup olmadığına baktı. Telefonu kavramayı başardığında hızla şifreyi girerek ekran kilidini açtı ve bu saatte arayabileceği tek kişiyi aradı. Telefon çalmaya başladığında gergin bir şekilde dudaklarını kemirmeye başlamıştı, açıldığında ise ağlamak üzereydi. 

''Hye-yeon...'' Hattın diğer tarafından bağırış sesleri yükseliyordu, bir anlığına bağıran arkadaşının sesini duyduğunda gülümsemeden edemedi, onlarla yine başa çıkamıyor olmalıydı.

''İyi misin? Ne oldu? Neden sesin titriyor? Neden cevap vermiyorsun? Haenim!'' Aldığı tepki ile hafifçe güldü, her zamanki Hye-yeon'du.

  ''Bir sorun yok, sadece birkaç günlüğüne sizde kalabilir miyim diyecektim?'' Sesinin titremeye başladığını duyduğunda kendisi için endişelenmeye başlamıştı, ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Diğer taraftan derin bir nefes sesi duydu. ''Bunu sormana gerek bile olmadığını biliyorsun.'' Kısık sesle kıkırdadıktan sonra yavaşça teşekkür etti, yürümeye başlamıştı bile. Evleri fazla uzak değildi ama saat oldukça geçti, yürürken hızlanmaktan ve huzursuz olmaktan kendini alamamıştı. Sokakları geçerken arada arkasına dönüp kontrol ediyordu, saçma huyları yüzünden homurdanıyordu, sonunda Hye-yeon'un yaşadığı apartmanın önüne geldiğinde kalbi hızlı hızlı çarpıyordu. Koşmaktan mı yoksa göreceği kişiden mi böyle hissettiğini bilemese de, boş yere kendisini rahatlatmayı denedi. 

  Binanın demir ana giriş kapısının önünde dikiliyordu, zile basmak konusunda bir an tereddüte düşmüştü. Zile uzandığı anda ağır kapı garip bir hızla açıldı ve tiz bir çığlıkla geriye savruldu. Kapı hala açık duruyordu ve anlaşıldığı kadarıyla dairenin kapısı da açıktı, dışarı bağırış ve video oyunundan yükselen sesler taşıyordu. Hye-yeon ise ani karşılaşmanın etkisiyle kalbini tutuyor ve homurdanıyordu.

''Neden zile basmadın, endişelendim!'' Gülerek ona baktığında, ciddi olduğunu gördü.

  ''İzin vermedin de ondan!'' Genç kız pijamasını çekiştirdikten sonra Haenim'e sıkıca sarıldı. Kollarını Hye-yeon'un boynuna doladıktan sonra geri çekildi. Arkadaşı neşeyle apartmanın içine girerken arkadan gülerek onu takip ediyordu, yankı yüzünden dediğini tam olarak anlayamasa da artık yalnız olmayacağını söylüyordu.

  Daireye Hye-yeon'un ardından girip kapıyı kapattı, bir anda gürültü net bir şekilde kulaklarını işgal etmeyi başarmıştı. Salonun ortasındaki devasa televizyonun etrafına toplanmış olan bir grup oğlan, hırsla ellerindeki oyun konsollarıyla uğraşıyor ve birbirlerine bağırarak komutlar veriyordu. Haenim bu görüntü karşısında biraz daha neşelenmişti, her ne kadar büyüdüklerini söyleseler de hepsi yine aynı küçük oğlanlardı. Ceketini çıkarıp kapının yanındaki askıya asmaya çalıştı, oldukça dolu olduğundan bunu başarmak zor olmuştu.

  Arkadaşı salonun kapalı olan ışıklarını açtıktan sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve bağırmaya başladı. 

''Sizi gereksiz yaratıklar, bir işe yaradığınız yok, Tanrım, kendinize bir bakın. Az önce eve giren Haenim değil de bir katil olsaydı ruhunuz bile duymazdı.''

  Koltukta yer kalmadığı için yere oturan Jihoon yanında duran boş bir karton bardağı ona fırlattı. 

''Kes sesini, oyuna konsantre olamıyorum.'' 

  Yanında oturan Taeil'e bir dirsek attıktan sonra bakışlarını kilitleyip ekrana bakmaya devam etti. Hye-yeon homurdanmaya devam ettikçe, diğerleri de ona atacak başka şeyler buluyordu, Taeil bir anlığına arkasını döndükten sonra olduğu yere daha çok sinerek kendisini saklamaya çabaladı, ama aynı zamanda da Jaehyo'nun tekmelerinden kaçmak için uğraşıyordu. 

  Haenim derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra abur cubur ambalajlarını ve bira kutularının üstünden atlamayı deneyerek televizyonun arkasına doğru yol aldı, televizyonun fişini prizden çekerken bir an bile tereddüt etmemişti. Oyunun aniden kesilen sesi ile büyük bir gürültü yükseldi, Yukwon bela okurken Jiho Hye-yeon'a en içten küfürlerini sunuyordu.

  Büyük ekranın arkasından çıkıp arkadaşlarına kocaman bir gülümseme sundu. 

''Size de merhaba.'' 

  Gülerek Hye-yeon'un yanına geri dönerken Jiho kafasına başka bir karton bardak fırlatmıştı, yüksek sesli bir kahkaha atarken diğerlerinin de gülmeye başladığını fark etti.

''Hayatındaki tek başarısını kazanmasını engellediğin için sana oldukça kızgın olmalı.''

  Taeil kahkaha atmaya başlamışken suratının ortasına yediği yastık darbesi ile geriye doğru devrilip Jihoon'un üstüne düştü. Hye-yeon yüzünü buruşturarak sevgili kardeşine ve onun arkadaşlarına baktıktan sonra odasına girip ardından Haenim'i de çekiştirdi. 

  ''Kaçırmadığınız tek arkadaşımı da sağlam bırakırsanız sevinirim.'' Kafasını kapıdan çıkarıp homurdandıktan sonra geri dönüp yatağın üzerine oturdu. Haenim odanın ortasında dikilmiş son ziyaretinden beri nelerin değiştiğini inceliyordu, duvarlar idol gruplarının posterleri ile kaplanmışken odanın diğer tarafında üstü kıyafet dolu bir masa duruyordu. Yüzünü buruşturarak ona geri döndü.

''Bu cennette beni nereye yerleştirmeyi planlıyorsun?''

  Arkasına döndüğünde diğer herkesin yerlerinden kalkıp kapıda toplandığını görmüştü, hepsinin yüzü pespembeydi ve gözleri de kanlanmıştı, saatlerdir televizyonun başında oturmuş oyun oynuyor olmalılardı.

 ''İstersen benim odamda kalabilirsin.'' Jihoon sevimli bir şekilde gülümseyerek ona baktığında ona karşılık olarak yeniden gülümsedi. 

 ''Maymun pelüşlerin beni ürkütüyor, üzgünüm ama bunu reddetmek zorunda kalacağım.'' 

  Yukwon omuz silkti. ''Ben de teklif ederdim ama odamın diğer yarısı Min Hyuk ve egosu tarafından işgal edilmiş bulunmakta. Sağ kalmak ve Jaehyo'nun prenses kaprisini çekmek istemiyorsan Taeil'in odasında kalmanı öneririm.'' 

  Jaehyo tırnaklarını incelerken omuz silkip Yukwon'a baktı ve yüzünü buruşturduktan sonra Haenim'e dudaklarını büzerek bakmaya devam etti. ''Sadece abartıyor.''

  Hye-yeon kaşlarını kaldırarak Taeil'e baktı. ''Sen ne ara bu kadar kaba oldun? Haenim'le aynı odada birkaç gün kalsan ne olur ki?'' Kafasını oğlana çevirdiğinde zaten pembe olan yüzünün gittikçe kırmızıya döndüğünü fark etti, Kyung ona dirsek attığında karşılık olarak anlaşılmaz bir şeyler homurdandı ve onu itti. Ona geri döndüğünde kulaklarına kadar kırmızı olduğunu gördü, bu kadar rahatsız olacak ne vardı ki?

''Rahatsız olmazsan benim odamda kalabilirsin tabii ki, şey, tek sorun aynı yatakta yatacak olmamız.'' Huzursuz bir şekilde saçlarını karıştırdığında Haenim güldü.

''Gece seni öldürmem merak etme.'' Kyung kahkaha attığında Taeil dirseğini onun midesine gömdü, gülüşü acı dolu bir inlemeye dönüştüğünde ise yüzünün kırmızılığı azalmış gibi duruyordu. Jaehyo iki elini birbirine sürttükten sonra ona göz kırptı. 

''Saat geç oldu, siz veletler uyusanız iyi olur, büyümeniz falan lazım.'' Kolunu Yukwon'un omzuna attıktan sonra güldü, Yukwon da parmağıyla Hye-yeon'u işaret ederek sırıttı. ''Sana diyor.'' 

  Çantasını tekrar omzuna astıktan sonra kapıya yığılmış bedenleri geçmeyi deneyerek Taeil'in odasına doğru yöneldi. Taeil de paytak adımlarla önünden odaya girdi, ışığı açtıktan sonra yatağın üstüne yayılmış olan kağıtları toplayıp çöp kutusuna tepti, örtüyü yatağın üstünden çektikten sonra aynı hızla yere eğilip pijamasını aramaya başladı. 

''Üstünü değiştireceksen istersen odadan çıkabilirim?''

Taeil kafasını kaldırmadan konuştuğunda bir an ne dediğini anlayamamıştı, çantasını yatağın başucunda yere bırakırken yarım yamalak bir hayır mırıldandı. Upuzun tişörtü sebebiyle sadece kot pantolonunu çıkardıktan sonra saçındaki tokaları çantanın içine fırlatıp kendisini yatağa bıraktı.

''Aynı yerde kalmayalı ne kadar olmuştu?'' 

  Kafasını ona çevirdiğinde, Taeil'in havayı tekmeleyerek kot pantolonundan kurtulmayı çalıştığını gördü, gülerek gözlerini tavana çevirdi ve örtünün altına girmeyi denedi. Yatağın yanında bir hareket hissettiğinde yanında Pikachu baskılı pijamasıyla yatan oğlana döndü. ''Işığı kapatsana.''

  Oğlan hızla yataktan fırlayıp kapının yanındaki ışığın düğmesine ayağıyla basmaya çabaladı, birkaç denemeden sonra oda karanlığa gömülmüştü, kapının önünden geçen Jihoon'un 'iyi geceler' diye mırıldanmasına karşılık verdikten sonra Taeil'in kendisini yeniden yatağa atıp arkasına döndüğünü duydu.

''Sana da iyi geceler.''

Arkasını döndüğünde, içinde büyüyen huzursuzluğa karşı gözlerini kapayarak uyumayı denedi, tek emin olduğu şey yarın olacaklardan korktuğuydu. 


	3. 셋

  Haenim yavaşça gözlerini araladıktan sonra gördüğü şeyi algılamayı denedi, parçalar zihninde tekrar birleşirken gözlerini açtığı yavaşlıkla sarıldığı uyuyan bedenden uzaklaştı. Yüzüne anlam veremediği bir sıcaklık yayılırken gözlerini ovuşturup gerindi, duyduğu kısık sesli gülüş yüzünden irkildiğinde kapıda ona sırıtan Jiho'yu görmüştü. Oğlan ona göz kırptıktan sonra yaslandığı kapıdan uzaklaştı, hafifçe eliyle selam vererek kendi odasının yönünde yürüyüp görüş açısından çıktı.

  Homurdanarak yatakta oturdu, ses gelmediğine göre hala uyuyor olmalılardı, şimdiden sıkılmaya başlamıştı. Yanında uyumaya devam eden Taeil'e döndü, uyurken sevimli ve huzurlu gözüküyordu. Bir anlığına tereddüt etse de kolunu uzatıp onu dürttü, kıpırdamış ama uyanmamıştı. Tekrar dürttüğünde ise yine kıpırdanmış ve gözlerini hafifçe açmıştı.

 ''Günaydın.'' Gülümseyerek yeniden onu dürttü. Oğlan homurdandıktan sonra yavaşça oturur pozisyona geçip gözlerini ovuşturdu.

 ''Sana da.'' Haenim yüzüne düşen saçlarını geri çektikten sonra kollarını açarak tekrar gerindikten sonra yatağın kenarından ayaklarını sarkıttı, kalkıp kapıya doğru yöneldiğinde Taeil'in öksürdüğünü duydu. Başını çevirdiğinde ona kaşlarını çatarak baktığını gördü, sorar gibi kaşlarını kaldırdığında ise oğlan kızararak kızın bacaklarını işaret etti.

 ''Şu anda yedi erkekle aynı evin içerisinde yaşadığından haberdarsın, değil mi?'' Haenim bir anda sıcak basan yüzüyle yerden aldığı ilk şeyi onun kafasına fırlattıktan sonra odanın diğer ucuna koşarak gitti. Çantasının üstüne fırlattığı pantolonu alıp tekrar giyerken yüzünün hala yandığını hissedebiliyordu, kendisini öyle özgür hissediyordu ki böyle şeyleri sorun etmeyecek durumdaydı, sonuçta çocuklarla zaten fazlasıyla uzun zamandır arkadaştı.

  Karnını içine çekip düğmeyi ilikleyerek arkasına döndüğünde onun da giyindiğini gördüğünde hızla tekrar önüne döndü ve yeniden kapıya yöneldi. Koridoru neredeyse koşarak geçtikten sonra mutfağın kapısından geçerken yavaşlama ihtiyacı bile duymamıştı, oldukça sert bir bedene çarptığında ciyaklamayı seçip geriye çekilerek alnını ovuşturdu. Jihoon'un pes kahkahasını duyduğunda homurdandı.

 "Bakıyorum bugün prensesin gözü hiç kimseyi görmüyor?" Jiho sırıtarak konuştuğunda kahkaha sesi kesilmişti. Somurtarak Jiho'nun yanına gidip onu yumrukladı, oğlan da bu sırada parmaklarını onun saçına geçirip karıştırmaya başlamıştı.

 "Yah, saçımı mahvettin!"

  Jiho güldükten sonra elini çekti, Haenim ise son bir kez karnına yumruk atıp arkasını dönerek masanın yanındaki sandalyelerden birisine yüzü kapıya dönük olacak şekilde oturdu. Kyung kapıda belirdiğinde Jiho bir anda ona doğru seğirterek kafasına bir tane patlattı, uyku sersemi olan oğlan neye uğradığını bile anlayamamıştı. Sendeleyerek geriye giderken mırıldanarak küfür ediyordu, elini vurulan yere koyarak homurdandı. Minhyuk kenarda sindiği yerden gülerken Kyung'un çektiği el hareketi ile susmak zorunda kalmıştı.

  Duyulan ayak sesleri ile bir an herkes sessizliğe bürünse de kimin geldiğini gördüklerinde umursamadan eskisi gibi yine birbirleri ile atışmaya geri dönmüşlerdi. Taeil yarı açık gözleri ile kapıya yaslanıp etrafa baktı, aynı zamanda boştaki eli ile saçını karıştırıyordu, uykulu bir sesle kardeşini sorduğunda diğerleri onu duymamış gibi gözüküyordu. Cevabını aldığında saçlarını çekiştirerek arkasını döndü ve koridorda yeniden gözden kayboldu. Kyung ve Jiho da peşinden gitmişti, belki uğraşabilecekleri bir olay çıkardı. Haenim ürkerek yerinden kalkıp Hyeyeon'un odasına doğru yöneldi, kapının başında dikildiğinde gördüğü manzara ile ağzı açık kalmıştı.

  Kyung ve Jiho Yukwon'un üstüne atlamaya kalkışan Taeil'i tutmayı denerken Hyeyeon ağzını elleriyle kapatmış, gülüşünü gizlemeyi deniyordu. Haenim ağzını kapamayı deneyerek Taeil'in yanına gitti ve kendisinden beklenmeyen bir güçle onu diğerlerinin ellerinden koparıp koridora sürükledi. Kahkahasını durdurmayı deneyerek ona baktığında, oğlanın sinirden kıpkırmızı olduğunu gördü. Zorla yüzündeki ifadeden kurtularak ona baktı ve kaşlarını çatmayı denedi. Oğlan derin bir nefes alıp ağzını açtığında işaret parmağını dudaklarının üstüne koyarak başını salladı. Hyeyeon odanın kapısında dikilmiş onları izlerken Kyung ve Jiho'nun odadan taşan kahkahalarını duyabiliyordu. Haenim de Taeil'in hareketlerini tekrarlayarak derin bir nefes aldı, sonra da konuşmak için açtığı ağzını bir an aklına gelenle kapatarak tekrar kaşlarını çattı.

''Benim bir işim vardı da, galiba gitmem gerek.''

  Oğlanı arkasında kafası karışmış bir halde bırakarak yattığı odaya geri döndüğünde, şimdiden kalbinin sıkıştığını hissediyordu. Daha hazır değildi ama yapmak zorundaydı. Tereddütlü adımlarla çantasını alarak odadan çıktı ve kapıya yöneldi.

  Çantasından çıkardığı berenin içine saçlarını tepmeye çalışırken elini kapı koluna uzattığında, eli bir bedene çarpmıştı. Kafasını hafifçe kaldırdığında kaşlarını çatarak ona bakan bir Hyeyeon görmüştü, açıklama yapmazsa hayatta onu evden çıkarmazdı. Homurdanarak kızı çekiştirip kapının önünden uzaklaştırmayı denedi ama genç kız inatçıydı. Yumruklarını sıkarak geri çekildi ve somurtarak arkadaşına baktı.

"Onunla konuşmam gerek."

  Hyeyeon kaşlarını daha çok çatarak bakmaya başladığında derin bir nefes alıp sesli bir şekilde dışarı verdi. Ama aralarındaki problemi bir an önce çözmezlerse onu daha büyük engeller bekliyordu. Genç kız oflayarak kapının önünden çekildiğinde kısık sesle özür diledi ve kendisini dışarı attı. Yolun kısa oluşuna lanet ederken, ne diyebileceğini düşünüyordu. Neden her şey bu kadar zor olmak zorundaydı?

  Dairesinin kapısının önünde durduğunda derin bir nefes aldı ve çantasından çıkardığı anahtarı kilide sokup çevirdi. Kapı aralandığında içeri bakma olanağı olmuştu, eve tam anlamıyla kaos hakimdi. Moon Soo uyandığında pek iyi hissetmemiş olmalıydı.

  Oğlanın oturduğu koltuktan kalkarak ona doğru yöneldiğini gördü, kalbi yine hızla atmaya başlamıştı. Anahtarı kapının üstünde bırakarak ardından kapıyı ittirdi ve onu bekleyen fırtınaya karşı kendisini hazırlamaya çalıştı. Moon Soo ile yüz yüze duruyorlardı, gençten hala buram buram alkol kokusu yükselmekteydi, yüzünü buruşturmamak için kendisini zorladı.

"Dün gece neredeydin?"

  Kafasını diğer yöne çevirip ona bakmadan omuz silkti. Oğlan hala garip bir şekilde sakin gözüküyordu. Bir anda bileklerini kavrayan ellerin soğukluğu ile irkilerek yüzünü tekrar ona döndü.

 "Tahmin bile etmeme gerek yok, değil mi?" Oğlan geriye çekilip sinirli bir 'hah' sesi çıkarttı. Haenim kollarını çekiştirdi, çok sıkı tutuyordu. Homurdanarak ondan uzaklaşmaya çabaladı, oğlan onu kendisine doğru çekiştirip duruyordu.

 "Çocukça davranıyorsun."

 Oğlan aniden bileklerini bırakıp geriye çekildi, gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Kahkaha attığında Haenim ürkerek geri çekildi.

"Çocukça davranın ben olduğuna emin misin?"

  Genç kız denileni görmezden gelip tüm gücüyle oğlanı iterek odasına doğru yöneldi. Moon Soo geriye çekilirken homurdandı, onun böyle davranmaması gerekirdi. Sanki ondan uzaklaşmak için çabalıyordu. Daha yeni tartıştıkları için bunu ona bağlıyordu ama Haenim kendisine asla uzun süre sinirli kalamazdı. Onun ardından odaya girdiğinde kızın çantasına kıyafet tıkıştırdığını gördü, bu da ne demek oluyordu?

 Yanına giderek kolunu kavradığında Haenim istemsiz olarak geriye çekilmişti.

"Ben bir süre farklı evlerde yaşamayı öneriyorum, düşünmek için zamana ihtiyacım var ve sen, şey, sen de bu süre boyunca düşünmelisin. Sonuçta bizimle ilgili yanlış olan bir sürü şey var."

  Tek nefesle konuşup kolunu kendisine doğru çekerek Moon Soo'dan kurtardı. Genç kız birkaç şeyi daha çantasına attıktan sonra arkasını dönüp gitmeye yeltendi. Oğlanın sabrı yavaşça tükeniyordu, sakin kalmak için kendisini zorlamaktan başka çaresi yoktu. Elini yavaşça kızın omzuna koydu, elinin altındaki kasların kasıldığını hissedebiliyordu. Kız omzunu silkerek kendisini öne çekti, oğlan buna bir anlam veremiyordu. Güçsüz omuzlarının sarsıldığını gördüğünde bastırdığı öfkenin yavaşça kanına karıştığını hissetti, sevgilisinin değiştiğini hissediyordu ve bu hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu.

''Lütfen.''

  Genç kızın titreyen sesini duyduğunda önünde duran bedeni duvarla bütünleştirmemek için kendisini sıktı. Ona neden böyle davranıyordu? Moon Soo farkında olmadan titredi, en büyük korkusu gerçekleşiyor olmalıydı.

"Neden bana bunu yapıyorsun?"

 Sesinin oldukça güçsüz çıkmış olması oğlanın içinden küfretmesine sebep oldu. Kızın derin bir nefes almasını izledi.

"Bana nasıl davrandığını görmüyor musun?"

  Kendi ellerinin içinde kaybolan o küçük narin eller, şu an yumruk yapılmış ona karşı kullanılmak için bekliyordu. Nedenini anlayamamış olsa da öfkeliydi, yine kıskançlığın mantığını yok etmesine izin veremezdi. Tekrar aynı şeyler yaşanırsa her şey biterdi, hakkını sonuna kadar kullanmıştı. Kızın titrek nefeslerini gözlerini kapatarak dinlemeye devam etti.

"Sadece düşünmek için biraz süre istiyorum."

  Boğazının yandığını hissediyordu, konuşmak istese de bunu yapamadı. Onu kendisinden uzaklaştırmıştı, onu o iğrenç oğlandan uzak tutmaya çalışırken Haenim'i de uzağa ittiğini fark edememişti. Gözlerini sıkarak başıyla onayladı ve arkasını dönerek gidip salondaki koltuğa oturdu.

"Gitmekte serbestsin."

 Kızın hıçkırdığını duydu, sonra da kapının kapanış sesini. Ağladığını kimse görmüyordu.

*

  Haenim güçlükle yürüyerek yolu gerisingeriye kat etmişti.

  Bitmemişti.

  İmkanı varken bitirmeliydi.

  Yapamamıştı.  
  İçinde geriye dönmesini bas bas bağıran sesi görmezden gelerek binanın kapısının yanındaki zile bastı. Kapı otomatından çıkan sesi duyana kadar tekrar ve tekrar bastı. Ağır demir kapıyı iterken nefesini tutuyordu, göz yaşlarından önünü seçmeyi başarabildiği söylenemezdi.

  Dairenin kapısının açıldığını gördüğünde koşarak içeri girmeye çalıştı, kapıyı her şeyden habersiz açan Taeil'e çarptığında kollarını oğlanın boynunun etrafına sardı. Bacaklarındaki tüm güç akıp giderken gözyaşlarını serbest bırakmıştı, başını oğlanın omzuna gömdüğünde bedeni hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu.

"Nefes alamıyorum."

  Oğlan kızın saçlarını okşarken kapıyı ittirdi, aynı zamanda ona destek olarak salonun ortasındaki kanepeye götürmeye çabalıyordu. Boynunun etrafındaki kollar bir anda çözüldüğünde nefesini tutmasını engelleyemedi, dudaklarının onun yanağına sürttüğünü hissettiğinde nefes almayı denerken başarısız olmuştu.

  Haenim mırıldanarak ona teşekkür ettiğinde başını eğdi, neden böyle dediğini bile anlayamamışken cevap vermesi oldukça zordu. Genç kız zorlukla yürüyerek kendisini tuvalete attığında kapıyı arkasından gürültüyle çarparak kapatmıştı.

  Aynada kendi yansımasına bakarken kafasının içinde onun sesi yankılanıyordu. Soğuk suyun yüzüne temas etmesine izin verirken çığlık atmamak için kendisini tüm gücü ile sıkıyordu.

_Ne yapıyorum?_   
_Neden bu haldeyim?_   
_Bana neler oluyor?_

  Saçlarını çekiştirerek başını kaldırdığında aynada bir an onun yüzünü gördüğünden emindi.

_Nefes alamıyorum._

_Neden bana bunu yapıyorsun?_


End file.
